


You taste like that one weird magic fruit thing and I kinda like it

by Gridaph



Series: Stand Alones/One Shots [4]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Boys being guys and guys being gays, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, I can’t help myself, Kisses, M/M, Minecraft things, More fluff than angst, TW for blood and injury, but it’s not much, i fell asleep half way through that’s why it’s so late, lots of fluff, maple out here cranking up on the hurt/comfort fics, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gridaph/pseuds/Gridaph
Summary: Based on Episode 13 of Grian’s hermitcraft seriesBecause I can’t help myself, really.
Relationships: Grian/Goodtimeswithscar
Series: Stand Alones/One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766446
Comments: 13
Kudos: 204





	You taste like that one weird magic fruit thing and I kinda like it

**Author's Note:**

> Haha suckers hope you like

Grian huffed, thrown back in the enclosed space of stone and wood planks. He barely had any time to marvel at the interior of Scar's unfinished barn, but he had to admit there wasn’t really much to marvel at. Other than the fury of mobs rushing towards him with the intent to harm, attack and kill. Grian shivered, holding up his sword, desperately trying to flap his wings as he was backed up more and more and more. He was in a corner and there was absolute no room for him to even open his wings.. god, why had he been so fucking careless? If he had just listened to Scar, just stayed out of the damn barn in the first place then he wouldn’t be trapped here.  
An arrow whizzed towards him and he barely had any time to react before it hit the side of his head. Everything blacked out for a second, suddenly he couldn’t see the mobs anymore and he felt a sharp pain in his head. When was the last time he got his armour fixed? Heh. Probably a long time ago.. he doesn’t even remember using the anvil for anything other than sending a very special moustached hobbit messages like a needy girlfriend. Needy girlfriend.. doesn’t that just describe him perfectly? 

Grian blinks and he’s back in the barn, sword out and- god, his head hurt. Blood dripped down from his temple and to his lips. He could taste it. It was lukewarm with a salty hint and metallic like ink. It was… just gross. Grian didn’t like it, and he certainly didn’t like having a wounded head while trying to fight mobs in an enclosed area. It gave him the nerves. 

Suddenly, just as a zombie was about to attack him, a burst of light came from the entrance of the barn and the undead creature groaned in what Grian could only assume was pain. Did zombies feel pain? Probably not, since they were dead but.. what if they could? What if they felt pain all the time but they just can’t ever express it? Maybe human flesh is… no, stop it. Don’t try and sympathize with monsters. They don’t have feelings… they don’t..

“Grian!” 

Scar’s voice was distant, but he felt arms wrap around him and lift him up. Hey, scar, why are you yelling? It’s late.. I’m tired. Grian struggled to fight against his drowsiness, eyes getting heavy as more blood dripped from underneath his helmet. That part of his hair was probably stained an ugly reddish colour by now. Hey, at least he would get free hair dye… though, his own blood isn’t really an ideal choice of his… 

He could see Scar frantically placing torches around the barn interior, cursing under his breath as he lit up the room. Oh, it looks even more magnificent on the inside, the walls and ceiling… all it needs is a floor and some decor. Man, scar’s such an amazing builder.. Grian would love to have scar teach him a few things one day and.. oh, his head hurts more. He feels lightheaded, like when you’re sprinting too fast and you run out of breath and your legs feel numb and everything just kinda… hurts. He’s heard about this before.. when your body is in so much pain it doesn’t even register it properly and all you can feel is your own adrenaline pumping. 

Strong arms lifted him up and he could see the beginning of the sun begin to rise. How pretty. A mixture of oranges and yellows and pinks and blues spread out across the sky like a painting, and the sun’s the slow moving center piece. Oh shit, they’re outside the barn already- when did that happen? Ah, it doesn’t matter now. Grian’s tired, and he would love to just fall asleep in Scar’s arms right now.. it’s comfy and warm.. 

Scar frantically takes off Grian’s helmet, setting the half conscious (very pretty) man down in the grass. There’s a stream of red that flows down the side of his head, mixing with his sandy blond hair and the contrast against Grian’s skin is almost too pretty for Scar to wipe off. But he needs to get to work. The wizard lifts Grian’s fluffy hair away, dabbing a cloth at the blood when he notices the wound. The arrow grazed right above his ear. Ouch. 

Scar fumbles about with his bag- where did he put the bandages? God, they must be back in his base- that’s too far away and Scar doesn’t want to leave Grian out here and he sure as hell can't carry him up the ladder.. so, next best option? Fumble through Grian’s pockets. 

Surprisingly, there’s a roll of bandages and gauze. There’s a small smile playing on the wizard’s lips as he thinks about Grian putting in some medicine equipment in his pockets. The small guy’s always getting hurt one way or another, whether on accident or on purpose it’s kinda cute. Scar chuckles softly, getting to work on wrapping the gauze and bandages around Grian’s wound and head, dripping down the remains of a healing potion. 

As the sun came up, Scar just held Grian close and hoped to god he would wake up. 

The sun slapped Grian in the face, but so did his head. God, he had this massive headache he didn’t know why he had.. reaching up to touch his temple, he felt a hard bandage. It definitely wasn’t put on right and there were bumps in places there shouldn’t be. He looked to his side to find a very familiar scarred face. 

“Grian! Grian- oh god, Grian you’re awake- I thought you would never wake up and and and-” Scar rambles on, stops with tears in his eyes as he hugs Grian tighter. The blond just sinks into it, like putty. His head still pounded, like someone took his heart and brain and swapped the two around. At least he could think clearly, see clearly and actually feel things. God, Scar did a terrible job at wrapping the bandages, he’ll have to go back to his base to redo them but… it’s nice in Scar’s arms. He likes it. A lot. 

Grian wraps a weak arm around Scar’s back, a small smile forming on his lips as he looks the wizard in the eyes. Man, were they this pretty the last time he saw them? They look like they have the stars in them… He nuzzled his face in Scar’s neck drowsily and sighed, “you have really pretty eyes..” 

He breathed in, taking in Scar’s scent. He smelled like the jungle and magic wizard fruit. There’s hints of other scents in there, but he can’t really name them.. it’s too hard to, anyway. Scar doesn’t reply to his comment about his eyes, just gives a curt hum and hugs him a bit more. He likes this, he likes this a lot. 

“Hey scar?” 

“Hm?” 

“I wanna stay like this forever..” 

Maybe he didn’t know the importance of his words, and he could easily blame it on the pain in his head or the fact he just woke up, but for whatever reason, when scar hummed again and agreed, his face heated up. 

Grian moves his head away from the wizard’s neck again to look at his face more clearly, shifting around so he was properly in Scar’s lap and not lying sideways where his stomach twisted very, very weirdly. Also his wings weren’t scraping the dirt in this position, so that’s a great bonus. He didn’t say anything but stare at Scar’s face, his hair, his very very pretty eyes, his lips.. Grian wondered how soft his lips would be, if they would be a bit on the tougher side or sweet and gentle like he imagined. Should he go for it? No, he needs to ask first.. but, what if Scar declines and then it's awkward? Grian doesn’t think he can even stand, his legs are still kind of, sort of, just a tiniest bit numb. 

“Hey, Grian,” Scar wraps his arm around Grian’s waist, another in tangling his messed up hair and he grimaces a bit as his fingers get caught in some dried blood. Who cares, it’ll just wash right off anyways, not much of a big deal.

“Yeah?” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

The blond nearly chokes on air, his brain taking a long, long second to load before it clicked. 

Oh. 

OH. 

O H. 

Without another word, Grian leans in and presses his lips against Scar’s. They’re soft and they taste like chorus fruit and it makes Grian’s belly do little flips and dances. 

And maybe, just maybe, it’s the fever of an injury talking, but Grian really does want to stay like this forever. In scar’s arms, kissing him as the sun sets and the sweet taste of chorus fruit on his mind.


End file.
